Champions/Builds and Strategies
The Classes These 5 different Champions have an array of different skills to mix and match, as well as different inventories to put together. Each class has more skills that are suited towards one playstyle than the other possible playstyles, so creativity and practicality is ideal for building your great champion. Knight The Knight focuses more on defensive combat and tanking. Several of it's abilities allow one to customize it to one's whim, and even push Knight into a hit-and-run or even a support role. Three abilities in particular stand out in Knight: Level Field, Defensive Stance and Shield Smash. Defensive Stance is a sword ability that allows the Knight to reduce all attacks from in front of it by blocking. With no recharge and an infinite amount of uses, this can be ideal for holding groups of people back while giving your teammates enough time to flank them. Level Field decreases the damage you receive and the damage you take by the amount of enemies subtracted by the number of allies (X - x) that are within a certain radius. Obviously, this sounds like the most useful of all the abilities the Knight can receive, and it's arguably the best passive ability it does have. This ability is most useful in situations where you are heavily outnumbered. However, in a recent update to the Champions' systems, a limitation was implemented in this ability to set the maximum amount of bonus damage and protection to 4. Shield Smash is a axe ability that allows the knight to knock enemies back. This ability can be used as both a offensive and defensive ability, where you can use it to push people down from high places and keep them away when you are low on health. Using this ability is a great way of capturing beacons and keeping your enemies away, you simply knock your target away from reach as soon as he's close to you. A great thing with this ability is it's short cooldown, using a booster axe and maxing this ability will give it a cooldown of 2 seconds. So if you miss the target your first time you can use it again almost instantly. Two abilities work great with shield smash: Deflection and Fortitude. By keeping your target at a distance with shield smash, you can slowly take them down by hitting them once before every Shield Smash. The fortitude will then regenerate some of the health you lost and deflection will slowly build your defense as you wait on your enemy to attack again. Ranger Be it sniping from a balcony or acting has heavy-machinegun-type fire to push enemies back, you can bet that the Ranger is one of the best support roles that is available in Champions. Barrage, like Seismic Slam, is present in many other Mineplex games for bow-based classes. When a fully drawn bow is released, it unleashes a hail of arrows for the cost of one, allowing for rapid machine-gun fire. Because the arrows interrupt sprinting, using this in rapid succession is a quick way to kill - and annoy- opposing teams. This ability is oftentimes best used with Sharpshooter, which successively increases damage. Please note that the extra Barrage arrows do not add to the Sharpshooter damage bonus, and only the original arrow has the damage bonus from Sharpshooter. Overcharge is a skill that increases the amount of damage and range that an arrow can achieve the farther back it's drawn. This is Ranger's "sniper" ability, and can be useful if you are a good shot. The passive ability, Longshot, synergizes well with this ability, enabling one to achieve the highest amounts of damage in singular hits that can be achieved in the game, seeming to peak at 30 damage. Mage To say Mage is versatile is an understatement. It possesses more possible skills than any other class in the game, numbering at around 20 possible skills to choose from. Mage has several different elements to choose from: Electricity, Fire, Ice, and Earth. These four elements can be mixed and matched to one's heart desires. Unlike the other four classes, Mage uses Mana, rather than Energy, to perform it's skills. The two most popular skill combinations by players to date is these: Fire Mage, with a combination of Inferno, Fire Blast, Immolate and Magma Blade, is ideal for hit-and-run tactics that enable the player to swiftly deal massive amounts of damage while being able to get out of contact quickly. Inferno is a ranged fire attack that sets enemies ablaze when hit. Fire Blast launches a large projectile fireball that will explode and send enemies and players alike flying. Immolate is an active ability that can be activated by "dropping" your sword or axe. It gives you fire resistance, strength II, and speed as long as your Mana is available to sustain it. It allows you to emit fire particles that burn other players around you. When used in conjunction with Magma Blade, which deals extra damage to enemies on fire, it can make Fire mage a deadly assassin. Void Mage, which uses a sword alongside Void and Null Blade, is effectively the ideal tanking option for mages who aren't afraid of heavy combat. Void, when fully upgraded, reduces any damage taken while activated at the cost of a set amount of Mana. Null Blade counteracts this when fully upgraded by supplying the exact same amount of Mana when the player hits an enemy. These two skills work well in conjunction, and can make any Mage a deadly tanker. Frost Mage seems less ideal to players because of the lack of damage-dealing capabilities it possesses. Blizzard merely pushes enemies and allies back, and Frost Armor seems to only slow people down. However, what Arctic Armor does do is give allies within the radius Resistance II to all attacks, making it more effective than one would expect. Remember to think outside the box when using Mage's abilities. For instance, Fire Blast, when shot straight downwards will blast you up high, and Ice Prison can be used to protect the flag in CTF or protect yourself when capturing a control point in Dominate. Assassin The assassin is the kit for those who like to use stealth, rather than strength, or speed. The abilities of the assassin are great for sneak attacks. The default sword skill, evade, allows the player to teleport behind a player that is near, which goes perfectly with backstab, and attack that deals more damage when you hit them in the back. The default axe ability is leap. Having a permanent Speed II buff allows the player to quickly get to a specific point in the map, as well as outrun most enemies. Category:Guide Pages